


Twilight

by JadeDjo



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends - All Media Types
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Fluff, kiss, sw legends kiss drabbles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-23
Updated: 2019-04-23
Packaged: 2020-01-24 11:39:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18570703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JadeDjo/pseuds/JadeDjo
Summary: When Luke and Mara are forced to trek through the wilderness once again they find more than just pretty scenery.Prompts: Staring At The Other’s Lips, Trying Not To Kiss Them, Before Giving In & “You can scream if you want.”





	Twilight

“You can scream if you want,” Luke said to her as they stopped to rest. “I would if I were you.”

Mara just shot him a dirty look as she grabbed out a ration bar from her pack and violently ripped off the wrapper. Once again, she was trekking through the wilderness with Luke Skywalker on some damn fool errand that Karrde had sent them on. This was the last time she ever listened to her boss when he insisted she take Skywalker along. He’d said the expedition would take no more than a few days.

A few days was now a week. All because a freak flash flood that had wiped out their camp, including their comm’s relay. They now had to hike out of the valley they had been in back to the Jade’s Fire as the speeder bikes they’d used had also been swept away in the torrent of water.

Mara signed. It wasn’t even Skywalker’s fault this time, she thought as she finished chewing and surveyed their surroundings atop the ridge they sat on. They’d decided to keep going as long as possible before making camp for the night. By her estimations, the Fire was only another day’s walk from their current location. But as the sun set and the air on the ridge rapidly cooled, she wasn’t so sure they should have pressed on as long as they did.

“You have to admit,” Skywalker said, breaking into her thoughts. “It’s worth the view.”

He was right about that, she silently agreed. The sun was setting behind the mountain range opposite them, casting everything in a warm orange glow even as the sky above was turning a deep purple-blue. She could already see some of the brightest stars beginning to show against the velvety sky.

Just then a gust of wind whipped over the ridge and went right through her outerwear. She shivered as she brought her arms up to try and ward off the chill.

Still gazing at the sunset, Mara didn’t immediately notice the warmth now emanating from her left side. When she turned, she saw Skywalker’s face only inches from her own. In an instant, all she could focus on were his lips and if they really were as soft as they looked.

Her breath hitched in her throat as she saw his tongue dart out and lick his bottom lip. Dragging her eyes from his mouth to his own blue gaze she saw he was staring just as intently at her as she was at him.

Time stopped and in the instant between day and night their lips met.


End file.
